I Have Something To Tell You
by SkaterChicken95
Summary: Quinn's been accepted to another school. Logan falls for someone he can never have. Every thing's a mess. Surprise Pairings.


* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. **

* * *

"Vince, could you hand me that water bottle?" Lola Martinez politely asked the strong, tan boy sitting next to her at a picnic table.

"No problem." Vince Blake picked up the bottle and put it in her delicate hands.

"Thanks, baby!" Lola said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. The two were sitting together, working on their homework. Zoey Brooks and James Garret both came up and sat at the table with the couple.

"What are you guys doing?" Zoey suspiciously asked.

"Homework…" Lola replied.

"Wow. Vince? Doing homework?" Zoey teased.

"Shocker, right?" Vince laughed "I'm not going to cheat again!" Zoey and Lola both had a flash back of when Vince stole the answers to a major test and beat up Chase for telling the teacher. Vince got expelled and returned a year later.

"Well, you guys have fun, Zoey and I are going to play a game of pool." James replied, breaking the awkward silence.

"We are?" Zoey mumbled, confusedly.

"Sure, let's leave these two love birds alone." James laughed. Lola blushed at the remark and Vince put his arm around her shoulder.

"Bye..." Vince said. After Zoey and James left, Lola and Vince went straight back to work. About 3 o'clock in the afternoon, they both were finished and joined the gang at Sushi Rox.

"Hey guys, sorry it's a little late. We got caught up in our homework!" Lola greeted Zoey, James, Quinn, Logan and Michael.

"Ah that's fine!" Logan replied, looking at all the weird faces that were shot at him, then quickly added: "We were fine until you came!"

"Hmph." Lola huffed and sat at the table next to Quinn and Vince sat next to her.

"Logan, quit being such a jerk" Zoey snapped.

"Why don't _you_ start leaving him-" Quinn shouted, stopped and looked at Logan. She smiled at him and changed her expression and finished her sentence "-to be such a pig!"

"Quinn, that made no sense at all!" Michael said.

"Logan and you have been acting so weird lately! Are y'all hiding something?" Zoey said, lifting her left eyebrow.

"NO!" Logan and Quinn shouted, everyone in the building shot glances toward them both.

"Quinn?" Lola pleaded for the answer.

"Logan?" Vince did the same.

"Okay, it's true, we're dating, are you happy?" Logan blurted out, then blushed.

"Logan!" Quinn groaned. Logan just slid a little more down his chair and flopped his head over the back of the chair.

"You guys are d-dating!" Zoey stuttered in surprise.

"Wow." James sat there wide eyed, confused by the whole situation.

"How long have you guys been keeping this?" Lola asked.

"Weeks..." Quinn sighed.

"Quinn, why?" Zoey asked.

"I don't need this!" Quinn snapped. She got up grabbed her purse and started walking out the building.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" Micheal finally said something.

"No." Logan mumbled. "She being emotional right now! I hate when women do that!"

* * *

_Why do they always have to butt in my business like that? UGH! _Quinn thought. She walked in her dorm, Dorm 101, and shut the door behind her. She picked up her laptop and read an email she had recieved a day earlier.

"Dear Quinn, you have been accepted at Eistein's Future Education Program!" Quinn excitedly read. She printed the letter and ran back to Sushi Rox. She bursted through the door to find that her friends had already left. She thought of the next place they'd be, the basketball court. She found them alright. Vince was talking to Zoey and James while Lola and Logan were shooting the basketball, Logan was chasing Lola for the ball while she laughed. He finally caught up with her and took her by the waist and threw her down. They toppled to the ground and landed side by side.

"Oh my word! What are you doing, Logan?" Quinn shouted. Vince turned around and Zoey and James did the same. Logan had got up and fixed his shirt. Lola stayed on the ground.

"What?" Logan replied, confused.

"You were hugging her!"

"No, I was chasing her for the ball!" Logan protested.

"You did a little more than that!" Quinn huffed.

"Seriously, Quinn, you don't need to get mad, it's not like I like him or anything. I'm already dating someone!" Lola said, shooting a glance towards Vince.

"Well, I'm leaving PCA anyway!" Quinn shouted, leaving the court. Logan was shocked, that meant they couldn't be together. He chased after her.

"Quinn, why are you leaving me?" Logan asked.

"I am being accepted!" She handed him the letter. "I can't handle the judgement here anyway!" She walked away while Logan attempted to read the letter. He dropped it and sat there on the floor and sobbed. He loved her. He was only being a friend to Lola.

"Logan? Are you alright?"

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think and I'll take any good advice and fix it. I can take hard criticism but no flame reviews. I'm trying so hard not to bash anyone!**


End file.
